I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation system for a cast.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Whenever a limb, such as a leg or arm, is broken, the limb is typically placed in a cast in order to hold the limb rigid while the broken bone or other injury mends. These previously known casts typically are constructed from a gauze material wrapped around the limb which is then in turn covered with a rigid material, such as plaster. The rigid material, of course, forms the cast to hold the limb against movement such that an inside surface of the cast faces towards the limb while the outside surface is outwardly spaced from the inside surface and faces outwardly.
One common problem associated with a cast placed over a broken limb occurs when the area between the inside surface of the cast and the limb becomes wet. When this occurs, an itching sensation of the broken limb results. However, since the cast encompasses the broken limb, the limb cannot be easily or effectively scratched.